<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>雪 by HannaH9</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22386106">雪</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannaH9/pseuds/HannaH9'>HannaH9</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Neon Genesis Evangelion, 新世紀エヴァンゲリオン</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:47:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22386106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannaH9/pseuds/HannaH9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ikari Shinji/Nagisa Kaworu, 薰嗣</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>雪</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“我希望我不存在于此。”真嗣说。黑暗中，天花板瞪着空洞的双眼回望着他。</p><p>真嗣翻身将脸埋进渚薰的颈间，手搭在对方胸口，松松张开，恰好接住别进室内的一小束光。</p><p>渚薰摸了摸他的头顶。</p><p>“有没有想过除这个世界外还有另外的世界？”即便两人贴在一起，真嗣的声音仍显得模糊而遥远，“比如说，科幻电影里的平行世界，虽然都是我，但那个‘我’的生活却是如今的我所向往的，母亲还活着，父亲也更……和朋友们相处很好，平静地生活。”</p><p>“你想要这样的世界吗？”</p><p>“以前……我希望能够存在于别的时间，别的地方。”真嗣说，“或许这样我的心就能安宁下来。”他合拢手指，光冷酷地敷在他的皮肤上，无论刺眼或柔和，永远只游离于表面。</p><p>“你当然可以。”渚薰说，他轻轻抚摸真嗣的脸颊，想要安抚对方。</p><p>而真嗣只是闭上眼。</p><p> </p><p>现在想来，那天自清晨就开始盘桓于整座城市上空的阴云，沉闷不堪的空气以及须臾间便失却踪影的阳光，再加上之后的滂沱愁雨，确实像是在预示着什么。</p><p>从卧室走出来的时候，真嗣看到渚薰正坐在客厅的飘窗台上看书，光线昏暗，对方只开了近旁的落地灯，温暖的浅金色灯光照在他的身上，连睫毛都点缀上细碎的光。</p><p>渚薰抬头看过来，笑道：“早上好。”</p><p>“早。”真嗣朝他走去，经过电视柜的时候瞟到某张尘封已久的CD，突然蹲下来抽出它，“呐，薰，这张似乎从买回来就没听过。”</p><p>“哪张？”</p><p>真嗣抹开外壳上的灰尘，给他念上面的名字。</p><p>“好像买回来快半年了。”</p><p>真嗣给播放器插上电，把CD放了进去，调低音量后起身找了长抹布走回渚薰身边，在飘窗前的地板上坐下，一点点擦CD外壳上的灰尘。</p><p>他今天要去见父亲，是一周前就定好的行程，中午先去美里那一趟，吃完午饭再过去。现在已经快十点钟，两个人却谁都没提这茬，真嗣一副浑不在意的模样，渚薰则是缄默。</p><p>“是爵士啊，以前都没怎么听这个类型。”</p><p>“是呢。”渚薰合上书，真嗣感到头顶被轻轻揉了揉。</p><p>“那天是为什么而买了这张呢？”</p><p>“……打特价吧。”</p><p>CD盒已经擦干净了，他用一根指头将它推到一边，仰头靠在渚薰的腿上。恋人猩红双眸温柔地谛视他，发梢染上淡淡的金色，真嗣用干净的那只手摸他的脸颊，直到对方握住他的手弯下腰来，轻轻吻他的鼻尖。</p><p>两人相互微笑了一下，渚薰直起身单手翻开书，真嗣仍靠在他大腿上，久久瞥着机子上的红点，两人的手指松松勾在一起，真嗣侧头，额头轻轻抵在渚薰手腕狰狞的伤疤处。渚薰肤色白得发青，曾经用刀片切开手腕上的血管，血在水中扩散如野蛮生长的海藻，伤口里面的肉就像捏碎的番茄烂成一团，然而最终没有死成，只留下了这些疤痕。他从不掩藏这些伤疤，每当真嗣心疼地轻轻抚摸它们时，他会露出淡淡的温柔微笑。渚薰整日戴着微笑的面具，从不避讳自己曾经自杀的事实。</p><p>音乐打嗝般顿了一下，又若无其事地继续播放。</p><p>“是有灰尘吗？”</p><p>真嗣惊醒般坐直了身体，看了眼手机，慢腾腾站起身。察觉到他的动作，渚薰合上书，真嗣回过头看他，嘴角勾起僵硬的弧度，但已经开始像以前一样叮嘱对方：“我不在家的时候，你也要好好吃饭。”</p><p>渚薰点点头。</p><p>真嗣刚迈出半步，就感到手被轻轻回拉了一下，他回过头，见自己的手指仍和渚薰的缠在一起，对方正盯着两人交握的的手，向来平和的脸上难得显出意外和困惑。</p><p>他感到自己脸上僵硬的部分突然放松下来，凑过去与对方熟稔地接吻。</p><p>“……我出门了。”</p><p>渚薰吻他的指关节，慢慢松开手：“路上小心。”</p><p> </p><p>天沉得空气几近凝固，真嗣到美里的公寓时已经快十一点半。前两天和美里打电话确定行程时，对方特地叮嘱他到时午饭要买点儿菜，她给报销，这令他怀疑美里近期是否天天靠便利店的饭盒解决。</p><p>近期他基本与渚薰同住，很少过这边，只跟美里偶尔通话。他已许久未和父亲联络，实际上这次会面，也是由对方拜托美里转达给真嗣的。</p><p>他还保有这里的钥匙，真嗣看到玄关里明日香的鞋子时微微一顿，但还是迈步进入，有风刮过，门在身后猝然关上，他静了片刻，才慢腾腾地脱掉鞋子。记得美里提过明日香今天会出门，他本来有意磨蹭到快中午才过来，没想到还是撞上了。</p><p>电视声音开得很大，真嗣放轻了脚步提着菜走进去，看到对方靠在沙发上看电视，她死死盯着电视屏幕，尽管那上面只不过是电视购物主持人在互相说无聊的笑话。他们已有许久无法正常交谈，起初他不知她的怒气从何而来，后来干脆选择了沉默。到现在真嗣还是搞不懂女孩们在想什么，彼时的他更是不了解他人，也没有足够的余裕去仔细关心，或许只有对加持曾经说过的那句话认命，才能找到这之间的回旋余地。</p><p>“人与人是无法彻底互相理解的，你只是以为你了解他而已。”在他探听父亲的消息时，加持曾这样回答。</p><p>当时他还积极地想要了解父亲，四处探寻他人口中的父亲，一点点塑造出名为碇源堂的模型，以为这样就可以与那个人变得亲近一点。然而单方面的交流意愿仿若一厢情愿的祈祷，他靠近的只是以他人言辞铸成的假象，怯懦的声音传过去很远，最终得到却唯有沉默。</p><p>真嗣把菜分别放好，开始淘米煮饭。美里今天上午加班，估计一会就能回来。盖上电饭煲的时候，他听到重重的关门声，明日香离开了。</p><p>几年前刚与明日香接触时，他确实对她有过暧昧的情愫，但那份感情终究随着夏日的消逝泯灭在最后的溽暑里。他曾经以为或许可以与对方有进一步的发展，却因始终不清楚对方到底对自己怀抱何种感情而犹豫。明日香指责他摇摆不定，认定他只会伤害她。他无法握住绫波的手，也难以靠近她，前者早已如扎入深海的鱼一般远去，他也终于决定远离后者，而这带来的也是两人间彻底破灭的关系。真嗣自认较过去已变了不少，可仍不擅长处理与他人之间的冲突，只攥着沉默这项杀手锏，在对方面前粉刷粗糙且羸弱的抵抗姿态。</p><p>有时会想当初她或许真的恨过他。电视里的人突然爆发出一阵高昂到令人不安的笑声，真嗣走过去关上它，整个房子骤然陷入令人难以忍受的沉寂中，他放下遥控器，回到厨房开始切菜。</p><p>美里到家时恰好赶上最后一道菜出锅，她习惯性地开了一罐啤酒，等坐下时才突然“啊”了一声。</p><p>“怎么了，美里小姐？”</p><p>“一下子忘记下午要送你过去了。”美里吐了下舌头。</p><p>“没有关系，我可以自己过去的，反正……上次美里小姐你也告诉我地址了。”</p><p>但美里已经把啤酒推到一边，她打量着真嗣的脸色，双目暗含担忧：“你还好吗？”</p><p>真嗣不太想接这样的话头。他坐在美里对面，只想要对方注意她面前的那几盘菜。餐桌上不应谈心，不应该勾起人痛苦的回忆，对餐盘和食物生起惧意，人每天固定回到这里三次，不要把它打造成西西弗斯的山头，定点面对那即将滚落的巨石。</p><p>但面对美里担忧的目光，他最终平板地点点头。</p><p>他曾经确实希望在父亲之外能再次拥有“家人”这个概念，但那时的他不懂如何与人相处，美里本身也自顾不暇，几年下来只剩下这样不伦不类的偶尔“交心”，对于依旧不擅长与渚薰之外的人谈论这些的真嗣来说，仍是如坐针毡。</p><p>美里看出他不愿多谈，只微微笑了笑，随口岔开了话题。真嗣稍稍松口气。每次见面，她手指上的订婚戒指都会引起他的注意，经历过短暂的兴奋后，她似乎有意缓下脚步，虽然真嗣之前在找遥控器的时候看到好几本婚纱杂志。他想起自己已经有很长一段时间没见过加持了，不知道他现在是否会来过夜，大概是顾及到这边的情况，他还常住在这边时，美里总是去加持那边留宿。</p><p>他还未祝福过她，尽管他希望她能幸福。</p><p>美里注意到真嗣的目光，说：“不用紧张，吃完饭可以休息一下再过去。”</p><p>“好的。”</p><p> </p><p>更小的时候，总以为随着年龄的增长，与父亲之间的关系会逐渐回暖。真嗣坐在副驾驶，撑着脸看窗外掠过的树。孩子总是天然地渴求着来自父母的爱，尽管如此，那也不过是他曾经可怜的祈愿而已，是永远不会获得回应的祷告。更何况已有近两年未见过父亲，无法判断对方会是何种态度，心悬在空中，令他没有半点实感。</p><p>“见到碇先生后要好好交谈。”美里说。</p><p>带着一股说不清的情绪，真嗣看向她，没有回答。每次送他去见父亲的时候，她都是这番说辞，叮嘱他和父亲和睦相处，却很少谈起她自己的父亲。他只在初中时期听她提过一两回，那以后就好似忘了一样，再没提过。</p><p>真嗣的目光落在她握着方向盘的手上，又往前方看去：“那个……订婚快乐。”</p><p>“谢谢你，小真。”美里笑了笑，“结束后准备直接去渚君那边？”</p><p>“是的。”</p><p>“啊呀，感情真好呢。”</p><p>“嗯。”</p><p>美里有些意外地看他一眼，然后微微笑了：“渐渐也有些变了呢，小真你。”</p><p>“毕竟人总是会变的。”</p><p>“这话听起来像渚君呢。”</p><p>“是吗？”</p><p>“人会在不经意间被他人影响到，家人、恋人、朋友等等尤其会互相影响。或许在复合以后，我也因加持改变了不少。”</p><p>“都是好的变化吧。”比如房子不再凌乱到让人不知该如何下脚这件事。</p><p>“或许是吧。”美里靠边停车，“到了哦，小真。”</p><p>看到那栋矗立在阴云之下的陌生建筑物，好不容易放松些许的心情再次蒙上阴霾，真嗣下了车，被陡然刮过的寒风激得一抖。</p><p>美里撑在副驾驶座上看他：“打起精神来。”</p><p>真嗣勉强笑了下，点点头，关上车门。美里轻按喇叭，真嗣后退几步，目送她远去，直到那辆蓝色小车汇入车流中再无踪影，他才转过身，走进了公寓大楼。</p><p>真嗣不记得母亲去世前家里的模样，一切都被处理得一干二净，这只是父亲后买的房子。父亲沉迷工作，他像个累赘，先被寄放在老师家里，后又丢给了美里，现在至少有个自由可选的去处。</p><p>按下门铃时，他突然意识到自己在父亲这里像一个不受欢迎却不得不见的客人。</p><p>没有人回应，真嗣等了片刻，刚抬手准备按第二下，门猛地从里面打开，父亲站在门口，两人面无表情地对视，一时沉默。真嗣比上次见面时要高出许多，但父亲对此并无反应，他只是转身，任门就那样开着，真嗣这回没再等他催促，踏入门内，匆匆脱掉鞋跟过去。</p><p>“爸爸”这个对于大部分人烂熟于心且亲切的称呼，是可以轻松脱口而出的词，而他对着父亲的背影，却只感到难以启齿。或许对方也压根就没有期待过自己这样叫他——这样的想法并不能给此时的氛围带来半点缓和。</p><p>而“我恨你”这三个字，却也同样桎梏着他，无法当面抛出的恨就这样深压在心底，无时无刻存在着，仅是不会给对方带来半点影响的、难以消解的自我折磨。</p><p>真嗣木桩似的竖在那里，他瞥到沙发边已立了个大行李箱，父亲好似转身就忘了还有他这么个人，只自顾自走来走去整理东西。</p><p>“你要出差？”</p><p>“和一家生物科技公司合作研发，长期。”</p><p>真嗣一时不知该做什么反应，只好生硬地沉默着。他环视整个客厅，寡淡的色调，冷硬到乏味的装修，和预想的差不多，没有一张照片。</p><p>父亲进了房间，不一会提着个手提箱出来。</p><p>仿佛突然才看到儿子还在这似的，碇源堂终于主动开口：“你以后有什么打算？”但说完这句话，就立马转过身继续整理了。</p><p>真嗣盯着他的背影，终究没能等到对方回头，便生硬回答道：“应该会去读大学。”</p><p>“嗯。”</p><p>他站在玄关和客厅的边界，与整间公寓格格不入，甚至无法再进一步。父亲叫他来，除了开门那一眼，就没再好好看过他。而他甚至不知道自己希不希望父亲好好看看自己。</p><p>“我会保障你的学费和生活费，直到你大学毕业。”</p><p>与印象里没有半分区别的冷漠口吻，但真嗣自认已经不再是那个渴望父亲再关爱自己哪怕一小会的小孩了，他已不再是几年前的自己。父亲是他触碰不到实物的影子，现在他认为自己带着这个缺憾生活下去也是可以的。</p><p>“好。”他极力以平静的语气回答。</p><p>父亲终于回过头来，在日光灯照射下，真嗣这才注意到他前额已经有几缕白发，有那么一刻他想逼自己说点什么，最终仍是没有出声。</p><p>“你可以走了。”</p><p>“再见。”真嗣说。</p><p>父亲只是低头继续整理，在原地僵了片刻，他转过身离开了父亲的公寓，大门在他身后无声地关上。</p><p> </p><p>太阳不知何时从厚厚的云翳边缘冒了头，阳光白得刺眼，寒风之下街上行人稀少，真嗣踽踽独行，树荫一团团连缀着地面，偶尔乌鸦会无理取闹地打面前滑过。他忘记告诉渚薰自己今天下午会回去，现在也提不起说话的力气。父亲公寓里发生的一切随着温吞的关门声把他的声音一并吸走，似未打算如数奉还。无意间走到一个公交站台，发现刚停的公交可以直接到渚薰家附近，他便上车，径直走到最后一排靠窗坐下。</p><p>道路两边树木繁茂，车子浸泡在树影中，阳光穿梭而过仿佛鱼群，但这些鱼群很快便钻入阴影中再无踪影，雨珠密集鼓点般击打着窗玻璃，拖着细长透明的泪痕坠入它们的灵柩，汇聚成毫无意义的浅泊。真嗣看着水迹里阴沉沉的世界，想到这是在去找渚薰的路上，突然好受了一点。</p><p>没有带伞，这是下车后意识到的，雨伴着风轻舔他的鞋尖，真嗣在站台边站了几秒钟，径直步入雨帘。冬雨冷得像细碎的冰，夹在风中钻进衣领，让他莫名想起渚薰向自己表白的那个冬日傍晚，雪融了些许，他跟在对方身后走着，忐忑于对方乍然表露的爱意，又为此暗暗欢喜，却不留神狠狠摔了一跤。今天似乎比那天更冷，雨天的街道向前方无尽延伸，一片溟濛中只看得清近旁被风雨打得憔悴佝偻的树木，灰蒙蒙的街道失去了边际，他仿佛走在世界边缘。</p><p>不知道走了多久，进入公寓大厅的时候真嗣已经浑身湿透，保安以奇怪的目光注目，他恍若未觉，只木着脸刷卡进了电梯。到恋人家门口时真嗣已连掏钥匙的力气都丧失了，整个人靠在门板上，用头轻轻撞击几下以代敲门，他已经冻得都不知道自己是否在发抖，只专心听着对方逐渐靠近的脚步声。门打开的时候真嗣任自己栽到对方怀里，渚薰非常惊讶，脱掉他的鞋子拉他到被炉边，又倒上热茶叫他先喝点，又叫他赶紧换掉身上湿掉的衣裤。真嗣在浴室外间脱完湿漉漉的衣裤时，渚薰已经放好热水，催他进去。</p><p>他一身狼狈，渚薰仿佛知道他的声音丢失了一般，什么都没问。</p><p>真嗣泡在浴缸里，听到外间洗衣机的响动，在温暖的水中蜷缩起来。走到这一步算什么解脱？他以前努力讨父亲喜欢，勉强自己去做完全不喜欢的事，最后发现一切不过竹篮打水，放弃后谈不上好受，不过因为停止努力，反倒心理平衡了些。似乎是仅此而已。</p><p>没有任何照片，母亲的轮廓早已模糊，他努力回忆，却没有一次能够想起来。年岁愈长，连尝试忆起她都变得尴尬，他甚至不知道自己回忆起的是真正的母亲，还是臆想中的形象。每次意识到这一点，都令他倍感颓然。</p><p>浴室门被轻轻敲了几下，渚薰的影子投在毛玻璃门上，声音有些模糊：“我叫了外卖，要出来吃点吗？”</p><p>真嗣发现自己腿有些软，想叫渚薰进来，喉咙却紧得像绞了把锁，他咬紧牙关，突然意识到内心深处对父亲的冷漠还没有习惯到自以为的程度。水蒸气湿润他的眼睫，心里像被钻了个洞，汩汩冒着鲜血，眼眶却发涩，他一时有些茫然。</p><p>浴室的门打开，渚薰走进来，他摘下挂在一旁的浴巾走近，蹲到真嗣身边，担忧地观察几眼，问：“你还好吗？”</p><p>真嗣看他，喃喃着：“我不明白。”</p><p>他又想站起身，脚下却打滑，渚薰连忙搂住他，用浴巾裹好抱出浴缸，真嗣紧紧回抱他，像抓最后的浮木。恋人把他放到卧室的床上，床柔软地承接住他，可他想要的不是这个。</p><p>薰给真嗣擦好身体吹干头发，刚转过身，就被真嗣从身后拽住手腕，他声音低低的，压抑中透着惊慌：“你去哪？”</p><p>渚薰俯下身摸他的脸，柔声安抚道：“只是去拿还放在浴室的衣服。”</p><p>真嗣不吭声，只勾住他的脖子要他凑近来，两人的嘴唇贴在一起，真嗣蹭着他，唇舌交缠之下渚薰突然明白了恋人想要做什么。</p><p>“你现在需要休息。”</p><p>他不想和处于这种情绪下的真嗣做爱，这样下去对方很容易受伤。渚薰意欲推开真嗣，但恋人双腿都搭上他的腰，两手也紧紧抱住背，下体急切蹭着，墨蓝的眼睛在昏暗的光线里似乎沾着泪光。真嗣很少哭，总是压抑情绪，直到被它灌满，不堪重负时才可窥见一隅，渚薰是唯一能让他敞心交谈的人，但此时此刻言语多无用，他只想要渚薰。</p><p>渚薰看着他，终于还是轻轻叹了口气，俯下身再次吻住对方，与此同时手指抚摸琴键般滑过真嗣的身体，最后停留在恋人身后的入口。</p><p>全程真嗣都极为主动，在渚薰探入手指时抬起臀部，用下体磨蹭对方的腹部，无时无刻不紧紧抱着渚薰，在被插入时尤其，他仿佛用尽全身力气般紧搂着对方，仿佛渚薰是他唯一的救命稻草。他故意刺激渚薰，挑起对方的性欲，渴望疼痛般想要引起对方粗暴的征服欲，却又极力压抑喉间的呻吟和哽咽。渚薰轻咬他的肩膀，在胸腹腰背以及大腿内侧都留下自己的吻痕，当他再次亲吻真嗣眼角的泪滴时，对方终于没能忍住，喉间溢出一丝哽咽。</p><p>“我在这里。”渚薰搂着真嗣，让他好好蜷缩在自己怀里，“不要担心。”</p><p>性事带来的疲乏让真嗣很快陷入睡眠，围困世界的雨水在窗外闷闷地敲着，似要叩开噩梦的门扉，渚薰轻抚真嗣的后脑勺，直到对方的呼吸变得绵长，然后小心调整姿势，让对方睡进里侧，用棉被裹好。他俯身亲吻恋人的眼睛，悄声关上卧室的门，留对方好好休息。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>很小的时候，老师带我到车站送别去别处工作的父亲，看着父亲转过身逐渐远去，我忍不住嚎啕大哭，心里盼望着父亲来抱起我，或只是回头看一眼。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>可父亲没有。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>他什么都没有做。</em>
</p><p> </p><p>真嗣睁开眼，发现自己睡在渚薰的怀里，现在应当是夜晚，窗帘留了一丝缝，路灯冰冷的白光照进来，雨已经停了，真嗣面朝渚薰侧躺着，看房间里那一道突兀的白光照在恋人身上。渚薰在他动的瞬间跟着醒来，立马安抚地摸了摸他的脊背，帮他掖好被子。</p><p>“想吃东西吗？”声音带着睡意包裹的沙哑。</p><p>真嗣觉得有些饿，但他此时更想和渚薰待在床上，这点饿可以忍受。渚薰让他四周的一切都变得可以忍受。</p><p>他注视着黑暗，发现自己终于能够开口：“我希望我不存在于此。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“喂——真嗣！球过去了！”</p><p>“什——”真嗣刚回过神，就被迎面飞来的篮球砸到脸，径直摔倒在地上，东治跑过来，冲他直摇头：“怎么可以在球场上发呆呢，老师——”</p><p>真嗣坐直腰，一滴温热的液体滴在手指上，他低头一看，紧接着又是一滴。</p><p>“啊……”</p><p>“你还是到边上休息吧。”东治拉他起来，“要去医务室吗？”</p><p>“应该没事。”真嗣用手帕捂住鼻子，摆了摆手便走到一边。鼻子阵阵发痛，但鼻梁应该没事，他坐下来，往身边看去，整排座椅只有他一个人，却总觉得身边好像少了谁似的。</p><p>错觉吗？</p><p>血很快止住，真嗣起身往洗手间走去，经过女生的场地时，远远看到明日香和丽在打网球，她们专心练习，没有注意到他。他看着丽的背影，无端生出一股怀念之感，仿佛已经有很长一段时间没再见过她。</p><p>大约是在场地边停留太久，明日香捡球起身时注意到了他，她秀气的眉骤然蹙起，猛地挥拍把球击向这边，真嗣后退一步，看网球落在地上滚到一边，又看向对方。</p><p>“在偷看什么啊，笨蛋？”她虚张声势地扬着声调。</p><p>对方十分熟稔的模样，真嗣这边却好像很久没有听到过她的声音似的，一时有些茫然。两个女孩一齐走过来，明日香打量他一番，说：“鼻子这么红，准备扮小丑吗？”</p><p>“唔，刚才被球砸到了。”</p><p>“还是一如既往的呆啊——”她懒懒地拖长了调子。眼睛却略显担忧地瞟过来。</p><p>真嗣无奈地笑了笑，看向在一旁沉默着的丽：“绫波，好久不见。”</p><p>明日香一顿，奇怪地看过来，就连丽都展露出细微的困惑：“碇君，我们上午才见过面。”</p><p>“——上午？”</p><p>“你该不会被球砸傻了吧？”</p><p>真嗣愣住了。烈日晃得他眼花，想不起来上午做过什么，不仅如此，连眼前两个女孩的脸都已变得如此陌生。</p><p>他注意到她们穿着的衣服，不由喃喃出口：“你们怎么穿着夏季运动服？现在不是冬天吗……”</p><p>“你在说什么啊？”</p><p>“碇君，现在就正处于夏季啊。”丽轻轻回答。</p><p>“夏天？”</p><p>“那边的惣流和绫波，不要偷懒，继续练习，小心考试过不了哦！”</p><p>“那么，先这样吧，碇君。”丽拾起网球，率先往球场里走。明日香还站在原地，皱眉打量真嗣。</p><p>“惣流——”</p><p>“知道了啦——”明日香不耐烦地应了一声，将网球拍往肩上一搭，手指了指真嗣的鼻尖，还是那副别扭的模样：“你最好快去洗干净，看着丑死了。”然后头也不回地走了。</p><p>真嗣看着她发梢上随着步伐轻轻摆动的阳光，低下头看自己手里染血的手帕，终于想起自己刚刚是要去做什么。</p><p>明明身上穿着跟他们一样的夏季运动服，潜意识却总认为还处于寒冬，真嗣拧干手帕，直起身看向镜中的自己。</p><p>一切似乎照旧，角落处却透着古怪。</p><p>已经临近下课时间，真嗣干脆去更衣室换了衣服，出去的时候恰好听到铃声，东治等人率先冲了过来。</p><p>“哦，你在这里啊，我刚给老师说你被球砸到头晕，先去休息了。”</p><p>“谢了。”</p><p>“你还好吧？”</p><p>“没事，不用在意。”</p><p>他要去找那个人，看对方有没有跟自己类似的发现，可这念头甫一浮现，头就变得有些昏昏沉沉的，困意宛如涟漪般一圈圈漾开，真嗣撑着墙，一步步往楼梯口挪，可他已经快要站不住了，被篮球砸到不至于变成这样吧？如此困惑着，他脚下一滑，往后倒去。</p><p>“真嗣，真嗣——”</p><p>有谁在叫他。真嗣翻了个身想要远离吵闹的根源，却被扳住了肩膀，有人轻轻捏了捏他的脸，迫使他睁开双眼。</p><p>被眼前的人吓了一跳，真嗣猛地坐起身撑着地往后挪了两步，不可置信地看着对方。</p><p>“做噩梦了？”在落英缤纷的樱花树下，对方疑惑地看着他。</p><p>“妈……妈？”</p><p>“连我都不认得了？”唯倒了杯茶递给真嗣，“怎么能在这睡呢，会着凉的，等野餐结束回家了再睡吧。”</p><p>“野餐？”真嗣低头，发现自己正坐在防潮垫上，是以前没见过的花色，四周环绕着樱花树，浅粉的花瓣在风中打着旋，落在不远处的池塘水面上，泛起细细的涟漪，“樱花林？”</p><p>“睡糊涂了？”唯有些哭笑不得，“你爸前两天吃晚饭的时候提起这片樱花林，说花都开了要来这里野餐什么的，忘了？”</p><p>“爸爸提的？”</p><p>“怎么？”父亲的声音突然在旁边响起。</p><p>真嗣下意识地攥紧了手，低声答道：“没……”</p><p>“怎么了真嗣？”唯有些担忧，“你今天有些不对劲。”</p><p>“是……吗？”好像不是第一次被这样说了。</p><p>“是累了吗，现在也快傍晚了，我们回家吧？”唯看向坐在旁边正在用平板看新闻的丈夫，“免得塞车。”</p><p>“也好。”</p><p>父亲率先站起身，真嗣看他往旁边走，连忙起身，跟唯一起收拾东西。</p><p>“真嗣的家务最近越做越好了。”唯说，“以后你这一款说不定很吃香哦。”</p><p>心里闪过一道模糊的影子，真嗣回答时忍不住有些害羞：“怎么会……他不会做饭，所以我才更要——”他突然顿住了。</p><p>唯直起身看向他：“真嗣，你说的‘他’是谁？”</p><p>真嗣愣住，回看着她：“什么？”</p><p>“难道你已经有交往的对象了？”唯好奇地凑近他，“来，先偷偷告诉妈妈，是谁？”</p><p>“是——”他张口要答，有个名字呼之欲出，音节却卡在喉咙，怎么都发不出来。</p><p>“是？”</p><p>真嗣微微低下头，困惑地摸喉咙。</p><p>唯站起身：“看来你还没准备好呢。”</p><p>“妈妈？”</p><p>“没关系，等你觉得可以了之后再告诉我们吧。”</p><p>话虽如此，刚刚在脑海中确实浮现了这样的身影，两人交往中，那个人对许多事都游刃有余，却唯独在做饭这件事上慌了手脚。</p><p>是谁呢？他刚刚明明就要叫出那个名字了，就差一点点——</p><p>“走吧，你爸爸已经发好车子在等我们了。”</p><p>“……好的。”他站起身，跟在唯的身后。风逐渐大起来，唯的身影在飘舞的花瓣里变得遥远，真嗣却不着急，好像她向来如此。</p><p>好像他总是远远地思念着她。</p><p>真嗣坐在后座，听父母有一句没一句地聊天。这样的家庭氛围实在久违，他依稀记得曾向谁诉说自己家庭的支离破碎，仿佛反反复复发作的病症，即便偶尔竖起浑身的刺，也被对方温柔地包容安慰着。可这两个人却如此和睦，氛围平和得令他心生怪异，既然这样，为什么他对他们都如此陌生，为什么父亲会处理掉所有东西？他刚刚顺口跟母亲提到的人，是谁？</p><p>“虽说是秋日祭，但这也太热了吧。”</p><p>“欸？”真嗣往旁边看去，却见美里坐在旁边，正用小团扇轻轻扇着风。两人坐在树下的长凳上，鼓乐顺着风远远传来。</p><p>“跟别人出来玩，却自顾自的打瞌睡，真是失礼的小孩。”美里弹了下他额头。</p><p>“抱歉……”真嗣捂住额头，虽然知道美里是在逗自己，还是微微垮下肩膀。</p><p>“好像夏天还没完全消退似的。”美里说。</p><p>刚刚不还是春天吗？</p><p>似乎看出他心不在焉，美里纸扇一合指了指他的手：“真意外呢，你会买这种东西。”</p><p>真嗣低下头，这才注意到手心里捧着的一只小玻璃罐子，细孔纱网取代盖子蒙在上面。荧荧绿光在掌心跃动着，聚拢又稍稍分散，他抬起手，发现光源来自于一小簇萤火虫。</p><p>“喜欢吗，萤火虫？”</p><p>“不知道……”他垂下眼眸，“总觉得，以前有谁买过这个。”</p><p>“嗯……女孩子？”</p><p>“……应该不是。”</p><p>美里意外地看了他一眼，站起身：“加持那家伙怎么还没回来。”</p><p>“加持先生？”</p><p>“对啊，这家伙在做什么啊，买个饮料也能拖这么久。”美里说，“我们过去找他吧。”</p><p>“嗯。”真嗣站起身，手指轻轻勾着罐子旁边扎着的小绳跟上去，还是头一次看到美里穿和服的样子，难得挽起长发露出光洁的后颈，有几缕发丝太短，零散伏着。她难得这样慢慢走着，背影在月光下竟透出几分与平日毫不相符的萧萧意味。</p><p>美里突然回过头，对他笑了笑：“打湖边走过去怎么样？”</p><p>两个人沿着湖往祭典摊方向走去，真嗣突然在一座雕像边站定，看向倒映在湖里的圆月。</p><p>“唔，怎么了，小真？”</p><p>“……好像曾经来过这边。”</p><p>“说起来，这个湖因为那座雕像的缘故，好像很出名的样子。”</p><p>“雕像？”</p><p>“喏，就是你旁边那一座。”</p><p>天使模样的残像，头颅不知所踪，就连翅膀都有些破旧不堪，四周的路灯似乎已经坏掉，周身名为月光的苍白纱袍下满是斑驳痕迹，十分寂寥。</p><p>真嗣把萤火虫提到眼前，又看向平静的湖水：“今晚的星星很少。”</p><p>“因为是满月吧。”</p><p>他找到扎紧纱布的小结，稍一用力就扯开了，揭开纱布后，被囚禁在罐子里的星星们一涌而出，在柔风中散开，落入附近的草丛里。</p><p>“秋天的萤火虫，真少见。”真嗣说。</p><p>“可能用了什么奇妙的方法。”</p><p>“以前也有人这样做。”真嗣说，“忘记参加什么活动，后来累了，我们就走到湖边坐下，他把萤火虫都放了出来。那天晚上云遮住了月亮和星星，萤火虫的光看上去像星星一样。”</p><p>“哦——还挺浪漫的嘛，你说的那家伙。”</p><p>“美里小姐也认识的哦，那个人。”真嗣轻声道。</p><p>美里感兴趣地看过来，问：“欸，是谁呀？”</p><p>“是——”</p><p>总是微微勾着的嘴角，细致地留心着自己每一处的那个人，在哪里？</p><p>“唷——葛城！真嗣！”加持站在路边，远远冲这边叫道，“怎么往这边走了？”</p><p>“你好慢！”美里大声回道，又转过头来看真嗣，“走吧小真？明天你还要上学吧，我们先送你回去。”</p><p>“其实我自己回去也没关系的。”真嗣盯着魆黑的湖水，握紧玻璃罐子，最终仍无力地松弛下来。想不起来，那个人，想不起来——</p><p>“反正顺路，走吧。”</p><p>明明有那么一个人的。</p><p>莫名的忧愁堆叠反而生了恼怒，他蓦地将玻璃罐子狠狠掷向湖面，企图打破这面佯装无辜的镜子，明明有那么一个人的！</p><p>黝黑的镜面被破开一个洞，裂纹逐渐扩大，渐渐延伸到整个湖面，圆月在其中剧烈地颤抖着，终于也碎裂开来。</p><p>裂痕边缘泛着银蓝的光，天际逐渐亮起来，但仍蒙着一层阴郁的灰。</p><p>真嗣凝视着湖面龟裂的冰，双手垂下，风茫茫吹过，他不知道自己在期盼着什么。</p><p>“喂——真嗣！”</p><p>他回过头，发现是东治和剑介，他们站在不远处的马路边向他招手。</p><p>“再不走就要迟到了！“</p><p>真嗣下意识向他们走去，两手收回兜里，与他们一同往学校走去。</p><p>“你们今天怎么会往这边走？”</p><p>“啊啊，绕路买了个东西。”剑介笑嘻嘻地从包里掏出个袋子，真嗣打开一看，发现是个小型军舰模型。他没有像剑介一样钻研过那些东西，辨认不出是什么型号。</p><p>“很久以前这个材质的就绝版了，没想到会再贩，当然是抓紧时间先买了再说。”</p><p>“剑介对这种还真是沉迷呢。”东治感慨道，没什么兴致地直起腰，率先往前走去。</p><p>剑介笑了下，将东西收好，问沉默地走在身边的真嗣：“你这大早上的在这边做什么呢？”</p><p>事实上，真嗣根本不知道自己什么时候到的湖边，他含糊地哼唧几声，幸好剑介也只是随口一问，很快聊起了别的。</p><p>真嗣远远回头看湖的方向，那座雕像裹在雪里，已看不出确切轮廓。疾风凌厉得像刀片，他眯起眼，重新加入到另外二人的谈话中。</p><p>他们将将在上课铃响起前赶到了教室。</p><p>一整个上午，真嗣都感到超出寻常的疲惫，最后一节课前他终于趴在课桌上睡过去，临上课时被班长叫醒了，便撑着下巴看老师在黑板上写字，他低头，机械地抄下一行字。</p><p> </p><p>“爱是什么？爱令人寸步难行。”</p><p>真嗣猛地看向身边的人，对方嘴角噙着一抹微笑，可惜笑意未及眼底，反而令他一直刻意掩藏的阴郁和冷漠分外明显。</p><p>他浅灰的头发沾染夕照浓稠的光，堪称美丽，却仍与这个世界格格不入。</p><p>“你认为爱锁住了自由？”</p><p>“不如说是成为了心甘情愿的囚徒。”</p><p>真嗣低下头，一个劲地擦面前琴键上的水渍，它们在血红的余晖中仿佛一滩令人惊惧的血迹。琴声杂乱，他不愿看对方手腕上狰狞的伤疤，更不敢去细究对方此时真实的想法，嘴却自作主张：“你还是认为自由等于死亡吗？”</p><p>“不，只有自己选择的死，才是唯一且绝对的自由。”那个人看他神情，脸上寡淡的笑容消失，抚摸他的脸，拭去他脸颊上温热的水痕。</p><p>“——所以才有了那些疤痕。”</p><p>对方低头瞅了眼自己的手腕，竟微笑起来：“不，这些只是我微不足道的反抗。”</p><p>“反抗？”</p><p>“反抗我那既定的存在意义。”</p><p>对方眼底的阴郁似乎散去，他贴近来亲吻真嗣的嘴唇和泪水，说：“是你改变了我生命所能具有的意义，真嗣。”</p><p>“可是——”</p><p>“谢谢你。”</p><p>真嗣只是握住他的手，轻轻叹了口气。室外的声音嘈杂起来，他看了看紧闭的门，又看坐在身边的那个人。</p><p>对方也看了眼门，转头对他微微一笑，开口却是东治的声音：“什么啊，这是做噩梦了吗？”</p><p>真嗣睁开双眼，发现自己正趴在桌上，袖子濡湿，他默默调整姿势，将整张脸都埋进胳膊肘里，偷偷揩掉眼角的泪水。</p><p>“喂，小声点你们两个，不要打扰到碇啦！”</p><p>“可是现在是午餐时间，再不叫他的话下午就要饿着肚子上课，现在可是冬天，又饿又冷的——”</p><p>“等会儿再叫他也行吧。”</p><p>“东治你什么时候这么体贴了啊？”</p><p>“哈？喂喂，离我远点啊你这家伙！”</p><p>真嗣静了片刻，缓缓坐直了身子。</p><p>身边吵闹的几个人猛地一顿，静下来看他。</p><p>“吃午饭不？“</p><p>真嗣看一眼举着班长制午餐的东治，以及坐在一边看着自己的剑介和班长：“我和他一起吃好了。“</p><p>“他？”</p><p>“‘他’是谁？”</p><p>三人面面相觑，又一齐茫然地看向他。</p><p>“不记得了？就是前段时间刚转学过来的，比我们高一个年级的那个。”</p><p>“你在说啥？”</p><p>真嗣微微一顿，又说：“以前很受女生们欢迎的，就是那个……”</p><p>“谁啊？”</p><p>“学校里有这个人吗？”</p><p>“睡傻了？”</p><p>真嗣挫败地垮下肩膀，摇摇头，垂头静了片刻，蓦地起身冲出了教室。</p><p>“喂！你这家伙，不吃饭了吗？”</p><p>他把东治的声音远远抛在身后，一路狂奔，在听到前方有学生向老师问好时猛地刹住脚步，慢慢往楼上走。</p><p>没有刻意回想什么，脚步自动在某一教室前停下来，正值午休时间，教室里坐了不少人，有两个女生走出教室，注意到呆站在门边的真嗣。</p><p>“有什么事？”</p><p>没想到会被主动搭话，真嗣后退一步，说：“请问前辈班里有一个灰头发的人吗？”</p><p>“灰色头发？”</p><p>真嗣默默点了点头，又脱口而出：“眼睛……是红色的。”</p><p>两个女生互相对视一眼，都摇摇头说：“没有这个人。”</p><p>“欸？”</p><p>“你知道那个人的名字吗？”其中一个问。</p><p>真嗣垂下头，像之前面对朋友们的疑问时一样，慢慢摇了摇头。</p><p>那两个女生再次对视一眼，无奈地耸耸肩，一齐走开了。</p><p>此类对话持续了一下午，问完高二和高三所有的班级后，他又不抱期望地去把高一班级也问了个遍，依旧毫无收获，他在走廊上的脚步声仿佛敲问着深处的记忆，激起心中残存的恐惧。而愈往后，那个人遗留在他心底的印象就愈是模糊，最终刮得只剩下一道白色的影子，他无法待在教室，内心的茫然与渴求折磨着他。在钢琴室枯坐到傍晚，离校铃响起时，他在琴键上胡乱按下一个音，然后站起身，连书包都没有拿，直接离开了学校。</p><p> </p><p>真嗣又站在了这面湖前。</p><p>风吹过来，将满池的碎玻璃荡得轻轻晃动，互相摩擦撞击，脆弱地响着。砭骨的风劈过发梢，他轻轻打了个冷颤，站直了身体。残留在手套上的雪渐渐结冰，四周被皑皑白雪包裹着，就连那残像都只露出几小块青灰的皮肤，毫无魅力可言。</p><p>“果然不对劲啊……”他喃喃自语着，确认了心中疑虑不是幻想，此时反而松了口气。</p><p>四周空无一人，他在劲风里深呼吸，任由冰凉的空气灌入肺里。他记得这样的景色，这样天地一色的时刻，有人曾和他一起在这里散步，并对他说——</p><p>说了什么？</p><p>是很重要的话，是别人都没有对自己说过的话，突兀又顺理成章的话。</p><p>“……我喜欢你。”</p><p>是这一句吗？</p><p>真嗣垂下目光，摘掉手套看自己的掌心。</p><p>四周只有风的声音，他将手套草草团成球抓在手里一并收进口袋，开始闷头往回走。雪积得很厚，他深一脚浅一脚地沿着坡一路往上，明天这里或许会结冰吧，他曾在这里摔过一跤，有人伸手拉他起来——</p><p>风低语着路过，真嗣驻足看向岔路口的另一边，如果一直往这边走，说不定会看到点别的什么。在这样的雪之下，很多店铺都已经关门，但时间还早，真嗣换了个方向，一直行至一处空地，他停下来，肩上落了不少雪。</p><p>钉在空地中央的木牌上写着：“待售”。</p><p>“不对。”</p><p>这里应该有什么东西在才对。</p><p>他摔了一跤，然后那个人就拉着他到了这里，让他洗热水澡，在被炉边给他搽药，给他熬了姜茶，虽然难喝，却很温暖。</p><p>果然哪里不对。</p><p>天色渐晚，虽心有留意，真嗣还是开始回头往家的方向走去。比学琴更早的时候，母亲送他去学画，他画了很多，全部都是同一个人的脸，不记得那是怎样的脸，光记得总梦到对方。</p><p>到家的第一件事，真嗣直奔厨房，问正在做饭的唯：“妈妈，我小时候的那些画去哪了？”</p><p>“画？”</p><p>“就是学琴之前的那些——”</p><p>“哦，那些都在杂物间靠左手边橱柜的最底层抽屉里，我帮你保存在一个塑料文件袋里了。”</p><p>可是没有。</p><p>真嗣跪坐在地板上，看着从文件袋里倒出来的那几张薄薄的纸，粗糙稚嫩的儿童画作，关于球、樱花、湖，却没有半个人影。</p><p>“只有这些吗？”</p><p>“全部都在那里面了哦。”</p><p>“我小的时候，是不是总梦到同样的东西？”</p><p>“欸，有这回事吗？”</p><p>“好像还总画某一个人来着——”</p><p>“没有，真嗣小时候不喜欢画人呢。”</p><p>是这样吗？</p><p>真嗣站在厨房门口，母亲一直背对着他切菜，乍然露脸的夕阳从窗户外流淌进来，血一般地泼在她身上。</p><p>他对这样氛围里的母亲陡然生出恐惧之心，后退几步，转而跑回了房间，扑到床上，拿枕头盖住了头。</p><p>他明明就只画过那个人啊。</p><p>母亲……在似血残阳中背对着自己的，一直不肯回头的母亲，真嗣用力回想她的脸，却发现什么都想不起来。他抓紧了枕头，浑身发抖，不该忘记的脸，每天都见到的脸，为什么想不起来？</p><p>水龙头上反射的血色夕阳在他的脑海中挥之不去。</p><p>难道说……</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>我房间的衣架上挂着一张皮，每当要出门时就穿上它。这张皮不能完全保护我，但隔着它面对一切，还算轻松。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>后来我碰到一个人，见面第一天，他就把那张皮剥下来了。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>他就这样跟血肉模糊的我融洽相处着，有一天，他突然对我说：“真嗣，我喜欢你。”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>喜欢。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>这个词倒是听过很多次，以各种各样乏味的形式出现，但还是头一回听到别人对我这样说。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“我喜欢你。”梦呓般的，却又有着残忍的清晰，令我无法怀疑刚刚所听到的话语。他说完这句，也不等我回答，好像完全不在乎似的，继续往前走了。我跟在他后面，惊喜地怯懦地，彷徨地缀在他身后，仿佛断掉却仍想死命拽着风筝的线。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>夕阳将他的影子远远送至我的脚尖，这仿佛成了我们之间唯一的联系。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>渚薰。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>薰。</em>
</p><p> </p><p>真嗣睁开眼，坐起身把枕头扔到一边，窗帘大开着，雪已经停了，月亮在厚厚的云层里穿梭，偶尔送来一小束清澈冷淡的光。</p><p>桌上的闹钟时针指向一点。</p><p>“薰。”他喃喃道。</p><p>在回过神前，他已经冲出了家门，赶往那块不应存在的空地。</p><p>电梯半天不来，他径直拐向楼梯，偶尔跳过两级台阶，不顾震得发麻的脚底，奔出公寓大楼，心里早已认定方向，大步跨过路灯影子模糊的边缘，每一步都令心跳得更加剧烈。寒风凌铄，刮得脸颊生疼，胸腔也撕裂般地痛着，喉头发甜，在一次拐弯时他踩上一块裂开的冰，猛地滑倒在地，掌心被地面坚硬的石块边缘划开，他迅速爬起来，没有在乎这点疼痛，雪在墨蓝的夜空狂舞，他奔跑着，眨眼避开迎面贴上的雪花，步伐愈发沉重，甚至有些喘不过气来，但他知道自己不能停下来，否则一切都会再次化作过眼云烟，他不能停，不能有半点迟疑，可心却率先胆怯起来，整个人强自紧绷，直到那座建筑终于露出黑黝黝的一角。</p><p>眼前的一切与傍晚所见已完全不同，真嗣停下来，因剧烈运动而大口喘着气。掌心擦伤的部位已经开始渗血，但这点伤口与眼前的一切相比微不足道。原本钉着“待售”木牌的空地已经不见，取而代之的是一栋沉寂的公寓楼。它在银白的大地上伫立着，仿佛一座沉默的墓碑。</p><p>保安不在，真嗣走近玻璃推门，他看到玻璃上倒映的浑身狼狈面孔紧绷的自己，只稍一顿，便进入空无一人的大厅。他直奔电梯，虽找不到门禁卡，但密码早已烂熟于心，他熟稔地按下两人生日共同组成的数字，电梯早已候着般停在一楼，在按下确认键的同时打开，莹白的光刮了他一脸。</p><p>真嗣走进电梯里，在这死寂中的狭小一隅，攥紧了拳头等待着。电梯门往两侧打开时，光只照亮了门前的一小片区域，晦暝的走廊蜿蜒如蛇，他深吸口气，走了出去。</p><p>薰的公寓在尽头，他在门前停下，四周静如圹穴，半点风声都没有，因激动而冰凉的指尖按上把手，只轻轻一推，虚掩的门便开了。</p><p>室内比外界更寂静幽深，真嗣走进去，轻轻关上门，脱掉鞋，熟门熟路地往里走，纵然一片漆黑，他心里印刻着这所公寓的所有摆设，以及那个人，使他足以凭直觉畅通无阻地在浴室门前停下。</p><p>真嗣只觉今夜的自己比以往任何时候都要坚定，此刻更不是犹豫的时候，深吸口气，他终于再次往前迈进。</p><p> </p><p>哪知甫一踏入浴室，整个空间便如被雨淋湿的画般逐渐晕染，最终成为一座黑黢黢的囚笼，他猛地往下坠去，四周什么都没有，只有深处的红光闪烁着，随着距离愈来愈近，真嗣终于看清了些许，包裹在红光里的似乎是一个人形，他正直直往对方身上掉去，无论怎么动作都改变不了方向。在即将撞上的时候真嗣下意识闭上双眼，预料中的痛感却半点都没有，他小心地睁开眼，发现自己被对方稳稳接住了。</p><p>他下意识想先跳开，但在柔和的红光里看清了对方的脸庞——渚薰，他一直寻找的身影，此时正牢牢抱着他。</p><p>对方紧闭的双眼突然轻轻颤了颤，真嗣心如擂鼓，看着薰双眼缓缓睁开，猩红的眼眸终于再次注视着自己。</p><p>“真嗣？”他瞳孔微缩，声音放得极轻，仿佛担心惊醒什么，接着真嗣感觉到对方的手指轻触到自己的脸庞，他想抓住对方的手，那手却如滑鱼过水般溜走，回到最初自然下垂的状态。</p><p>薰的声音还是很轻：“你怎么会在这里？”</p><p>“……”</p><p>面对沉默，薰叹息般道：“你不该在这。”他一手搂住真嗣的腰，直到两人慢慢站立在平地上，四周的黑暗潮水般退去，现出一间卧室的模样，四周墙壁变幻着，均为真嗣不久前才经历过的幻境中的场景，薰慢慢松开手，后退一步指向门说，“从那里可以离开，快去吧。”</p><p>真嗣倔强地站在原地，两手紧握成拳，垂着头一语不发。</p><p>“你怎么了，真嗣？”</p><p>“——你果然是存在的吧。”</p><p>薰突然顿住。</p><p>“剑介绕路的那个方向，根本没有什么售卖船舰模型的商店。”</p><p>“……”</p><p>“为什么每次在我快要想起你的时候，都强行改动世界？”</p><p>薰仍沉默着，目光却开始闪烁。</p><p>“很小的时候，我总是梦到你，那个时候不知道你是谁，但画了很多张关于你的画，虽然和你一点也不像。”说到这里，他轻轻笑了下，“但是直到相遇和在一起，我都没想起这件事。”</p><p>薰的手随着他的话语渐渐垂下，露出为难的神情。</p><p>“找不到了，那些画，我找不到了……”</p><p>“……”</p><p>“这几天一直在想，我到底忘记了谁？很奇怪啊这种感觉，明明有一个人一直陪在身边的，我却把他忘了，不仅是名字，连模样和语气还有触感，都完全想不起来，只留下似是而非的影子。”真嗣说，“是你做的吧？”</p><p>“……”</p><p>“是吗？”真嗣没能压抑住含在尾音的那声哽咽，渚薰谛视着他，眼里的情绪愈来愈多。</p><p>“……没错。”</p><p>“——为什么？”</p><p>“因为你很痛苦。”</p><p>真嗣猛地瞪大了双眼。</p><p>“你很痛苦，真嗣。你一直很痛苦，可后来你逐渐习惯，连对自己的痛都感到麻木。但我无法忽视它们，因为我爱你。”</p><p>真嗣眼圈红了，他撇过脸，想要隐藏此时的情绪。</p><p>“走出那道门，你将获得完美的世界，我会做得更好，一切困扰你的都将消失，包括——”</p><p>“根本就没有什么完美世界。”真嗣的声音颤抖着，他深呼吸，想要让自己显得冷静，可这却放大了他的紧绷情绪。</p><p>渚薰轻轻皱了下眉，问：“什么？”</p><p>“你说爱我，却没想过失去你的我会变成什么样？”</p><p>“我不明白。”薰有些困扰地注视着他，“将来你还有很长的时间，还有更广阔的世界，总有一天你会忘记我，开始新的生活。遗忘是人的本能，正因如此才可以怀揣易受伤的心继续活下去。”</p><p>真嗣不知道此时内心居于上风的是痛苦还是莫名的愤怒，渚薰愿意为他牺牲一切，他却为此感到痛苦和愤怒，以及压倒一切的恐惧。他甚至在冲薰发脾气，一句比一句更咄咄逼人，真是一如既往的，一如既往的——</p><p>“不要这样…… 我只是想让你快乐。”渚薰的声音放轻了，诱哄般说着，“这样的幸福对于你而言是必要的。”</p><p>“必要？你真的知道对于我来说必要的是什么吗？如果你展现出来的一切都是对我而言的‘必要’，那么，你藏在身后的那扇门，也是必要的吗？”</p><p>渚薰回过头，惊讶地微微一顿。</p><p>真嗣终于把眼泪憋了回去，他突然意识到了渚薰这样做的根本原因，一件他一直不愿正视的事，一件薰一直看在眼里的事，他不能再让对方抱着那样的想法继续下去，不能让薰折损在他们的爱里，他必须做点什么。</p><p>渚薰看回真嗣，眼里依旧残留着疑惑，真嗣心里有了底，疾步越过恋人，在那扇门前停下，他打开门的同时回过头去看对方，不出所料在那双淬火般的眼眸里抓到一丝讶异。</p><p>门一打开，四周的幻象便向门急速收拢，最终全部隐于其后的浓稠黑暗中，真嗣深吸口气，径直走了进去。</p><p>渚薰蹙眉看他动作，毫不迟疑地跟了上去。</p><p>目之所及净是大片飞舞的樱花，真嗣停住脚步，回头看跟过来的渚薰：“是樱花。”</p><p>虽然惊讶于他突然改变的态度，渚薰仍微微笑着答道：“是呢。”</p><p>“来找你的时候，四周白茫茫的一片，只有路灯的光像金色的雾一样笼罩着各自的区域，雪把夜晚的天和地划出清晰的界限，好像一直往前走，就能找到世界尽头一样。”</p><p>渚薰默默听着。</p><p>“薰喜欢樱花吗？”</p><p>“真嗣喜欢吗？”</p><p>“搞不懂，过于美丽而亦消散的东西，反而会让人生出害怕的感觉。”真嗣喃喃道，“但不是‘害怕’它本身。”</p><p>渚薰似乎察觉到真嗣想说什么，此时反而选择了沉默。</p><p>真嗣没有因薰的沉默而急躁，只是观察他的表情，在发现细微的松动后再次动身，他们继续往前走，樱花仿佛海浪般随着风一阵阵袭来，两人包裹在花瓣组成的浪潮里，真嗣踉跄了下，渚薰迅速扶住他的腰和肩膀，但他一站稳，对方就收回了手。</p><p>再抬起头，却发现两人站在学校的网球场旁边，火伞高张，真嗣在晴空下突然有种虚无感，他回头看渚薰，对方只比他稍后一步，仍是两手插在兜里的随意姿势，正注视着球场上被人遗落的网球。</p><p>阒无一人的学校如此陌生。两个人沿着网球场慢慢前行，直到真嗣突然停下，沉默才被打破。</p><p>“小的时候觉得贴合别人的要求生活很轻松，后来意识到那样其实更累。”</p><p>“……”</p><p>“到头来发现，属于自己的那一小块反而磨损得只剩下薄薄一片，连想要什么都不知道了。”真嗣的目光点在那颗落单的网球上，“找到某个快乐的选项，然后像渴望奖赏一样拼命追寻，我总是想要某一个结果，可很多事最后不会有特定的结果。”</p><p>“——尤其是人与人之间。”</p><p>真嗣看过来，对他笑了笑：“是呢，我跟薰讲了很多关于自己的事。”</p><p>“嗯。”</p><p>真嗣的手指扣在网上：“一生与接触过的所有人都保持友好的关系——这种情况简直不可能吧。”</p><p>“但如果费尽心思的话，还是可以做得到的。”</p><p>“由于种种，我无法做到那样，于是对‘失去’这种会重复发生的事保持看开，也成了必修课。”真嗣说。</p><p>“就像‘遗忘’一样，有了这仿佛自保一样的本能，人类脆弱的心才得以维续。”</p><p>真嗣微微皱了下眉，许久后才继续道：“但是，失去也好遗忘也罢，都有绝不能放开和忘记的。”</p><p>“……”</p><p>“对于我来说，薰就是这样的存在。”</p><p>真嗣松开扣在围网上的手，转身继续往前走。薰凝望他的背影，最终慢慢跟上。</p><p>“在我没有注意到的地方，真嗣也有了不小的变化。”</p><p>“这大概要归功于你。”真嗣说着仰起头，熏风拂过发梢，他回过头看薰，“学校的网球场好像没有这么大吧？”</p><p>“也是。”</p><p>“接下来是哪个季节？”</p><p>“秋天。”</p><p>“这次倒是有好好按顺序来。”</p><p>渚薰对话中的抱怨回之一笑。</p><p>真嗣等到渚薰和他并肩，两人一齐往前走。</p><p>沿街是各种琳琅满目的摊子，张灯结彩却又寂静非常，没有一个人在。</p><p>渚薰在萤火虫摊前停住，蹲下身转头看真嗣：“之前是买了这个吧？”</p><p>“嗯。”</p><p>渚薰挑了一瓶，两人继续往那片湖走去。</p><p>天色断黑，月亮早已隐去身影，连半点星光都不见，两人在湖边找了块大石头坐下。真嗣注视着魆黑的湖水，渚薰扯掉瓶口拢着的纱网，细碎的绿光自瓶子里成群结队地涌出，四散奔逃，很快便消失不见。</p><p>他们在静默中注视着在微风里泛着涟漪的湖水，直到冰封的痕迹从远处逐渐延伸到眼前，湖面在素裹的世界里乔装成一面蒙着绒雪的镜子。天边的光亮吞噬掉黑暗，潮水般漫了过来。</p><p>“薰还记得在这里对我说过什么吗？”</p><p>“当然。”</p><p>真嗣站起身，残照泼洒在雪的浮光上，金红大片流淌着，他转过身，看向薰：“最开始就是在这里相遇的。” 那是在夏天的傍晚，夕阳也比现在更加艳丽。</p><p>渚薰也站起身，与他并肩站着，看向被光抚摸得发红的冰冻湖面。</p><p>长久的沉默后，真嗣突然开口：“让我能够再次与妈妈见面，谢谢你。”</p><p>渚薰看向身旁，发现他此时在微微笑着。</p><p>“这次我会好好记住她，永远在心底怀念她。”他继续说。</p><p>渚薰微微笑了笑。</p><p>“对于薰来说，活着是什么呢？”</p><p>“是与你同在吧。”</p><p>但是，活着对于渚薰来说，是否也存在诸多无法忍受的痛苦，在幻境中就开始堆积的各种情绪顷刻间涌上心头，真嗣眼圈霎时红了，他撇过头去，许久才重新抬起头，看向对方：“那死亡呢？”</p><p>渚薰的笑容变淡，一言不发。</p><p>“薰……”</p><p>“不要把它看作痛苦的事，我获得了绝对的自由，而你可以生活在更好的世界里，我们都得偿所愿——这是好事。”</p><p>真嗣低下头，没有说话。风刮过他的脸颊，但令他感到寒冷的却不是这个。在来的路上他已想起了一切，母亲的去世，父亲的冷漠，绫波，明日香……他无法释怀的过去，他的痛苦和茫然，他的遗憾，以及，最令他备受折磨的，薰对死的渴望。他永远无法习惯对方手腕上狰狞的疤痕，曾经也一再小心掩藏自己对薰可能离开的恐惧。</p><p>他可能永远无法认同对方这样的选择，但是……</p><p>“如果这是你最终的选择……”真嗣转过脸看向渚薰，声音轻得恍若梦中：“我仍然非常喜欢你，薰。”他顿了顿，“不，这应当称作为‘爱’了。”他微微笑着，却掩盖不了眼里的悲痛。</p><p>风扬起渚薰的刘海，真嗣伸手抚上他的脸颊，渚薰下意识抬手握住，低道：“好温暖。”</p><p>“……嗯。”</p><p>真嗣垂下眼眸，手也松懈力道，随着渚薰的动作垂下，在对方的掌心里松松躺着，后者瞬间察觉到对方掌心未愈的伤口，真嗣想收回手，却被他紧紧抓着，以指尖温柔抚平那道伤痕。</p><p>“很痛吧？”</p><p>“只是不小心划伤的，不算什么。”</p><p>渚薰仍紧紧握着真嗣的手，注视着对方已经愈合的掌心。</p><p>真嗣轻道：“真是奇异的力量。”</p><p>渚薰只是微微笑了笑，良久才又开口：“在遇见你之前，我一直不知道自己这份多余的力量因何而存在，我不懂得何谓‘生活’，何谓‘羁绊’，何谓‘爱情’。后来遇到了你，想着如果是为了你，就此迎来生命的终结也恰好如我所愿。而那份力量现在已所剩无几，我已经几乎是个普通人。但是，尽管如此，我还可以——”</p><p>“谢谢你，薰。谢谢你拼尽全力为我塑造这样的世界，哪怕我不值得你这样做。”</p><p>薰不赞同地摇头，握紧他的手：“你值得我为你付出所有。“</p><p>真嗣静了许久，只是低下头：“薰，我一直明白，相较于你而言，我非常脆弱。”</p><p>渚薰微微一顿，没有说话。</p><p>“但是因为你在，虽然很慢，我也有了不少变化，薰总是在保护我的脆弱。人是会在不知不觉中互相影响的……”他顿了一秒，“即使是我也……即使是我，也想成为能让薰安心依靠的人。”</p><p>渚薰微微睁大了双眼。</p><p>“所以……不要再继续了，让这个世界恢复吧。”</p><p>“哪怕你在那个世界会非常痛苦？”</p><p>“嗯，哪怕会非常痛苦……但总比忘了你要好。”</p><p>“……”</p><p>“一直没有说过，其实，这个世界因你的存在而让我感到可以忍受。我有很多不足，可能需要很久很久，才能成为可以让你也依靠的人，但是……”过去他害怕这些话会成为薰的枷锁，一直缄默着，但现在不说就来不及了。一想到此后就是永别，余生将唯有漫长凌寒的冬日，他不禁垂头闭紧双眼，拼命压制盈满眼睫的泪水。</p><p>渚薰静了许久，突然将真嗣轻轻拥入怀中，后者惊愕地睁开双眼，只听对方轻道：“说不定是我下意识期盼你能记起我呢。”</p><p>真嗣呆呆沉默着。</p><p>薰吻他的发顶，微微笑道：“看来，我比自己以为的更爱你。”</p><p>真嗣回抱住薰，将脸深深埋进他的肩窝，在我决定放手让你离开的时候说这种话，“真是残忍。”</p><p>薰轻轻摸他的后脑勺：“抱歉。”真嗣惊惧地挣扎着想抬起头，却骤然感到无边的困意袭来，薰在他耳边说：“好好休息，真嗣。”似乎有吻落在嘴角，眼皮发沉，他无法睁眼，他想抓住对方的手，想说自己改主意了，可薰却如幻影般没有实体，他抓不住对方，就此坠入了深渊般的梦中。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“小真——再不起就要迟到了哦！”美里在外面敲了几下门，真嗣挣扎着睁开眼，发现正躺在美里公寓的房间里，他猛地坐起身，扑过去打开门：“美里小姐！”</p><p>美里被他吓了一跳：“怎么了，小真？”</p><p>有个名字呼之欲出，但真嗣心中犹疑，还是摇摇头：“我这就起床。”</p><p>美里抓了个面包就匆匆出门，明日香似乎已经找好公寓，到处都是她打包的东西，真嗣东倒西歪地从房间出来，刚好看到她沉着脸走过，与原来一样，没有任何交流。</p><p>他怀揣一种恍若梦中的不真实感，世界似乎已回归本来面目，身边的一切都照原样行进，可他不敢细想自己在美里家而不是薰家醒来这件事代表着什么。在去学校的路上他不停在心里给自己找逃跑的借口，最终还是照旧前行。可越靠近学校，心就越发胆怯。</p><p>事到如今，已经无法再依靠音乐筑成的壁垒去抵挡什么，渚薰倘若离开，他将被从内里伤得体无完肤。或许对方已经离开了也说不定，这样的念头在脑海里挥之不去，插在兜里的手因此轻轻颤抖着，他不得不握紧拳头来止住。</p><p>临近上课时间，身边的人们急匆匆越过，真嗣仍垂头拖延着步伐，心中无比煎熬。突然，似乎感应到了什么，他抬起头望向前方——</p><p>薰就在那里，仍然是平日里双手插兜的姿态，正垂首倚在校门口旁边，似乎在思考着什么，朝暾温柔地笼罩着他，发梢的颜色也变得温暖，醒来后的郁结一扫而空，心脏在胸腔中雀跃得难以压制，真嗣忍不住大声叫了对方名字。</p><p>薰抬头看到他，微微笑起来，他身上的某种特质似乎永远消失了，不再脱离于一切，而是成为了这个世界的一部分，真嗣也微微笑起来，疾步向他走去。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>那日我与你一同回家，你说你喜欢我，之后却闷头往前走，我匆忙跟着，只敢低头看你触到我脚尖的影子，却因此摔了一跤，你俯身过来，冲我伸出的手里躺着一整片余晖，担忧却仍微微笑着。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>我握住了你的手。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>好温暖。</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>